Lyle the Kindly Viking
Plot The episode starts with Bob and Larry as usual, but Archibald interupts and asks the two if he could run today's show in a higher level of class. Bob and Larry give Archibald permission and the countertop is modified with a faux fireplace and a wing chair. With the help of the French-Peas, the first segement is introduced. The first segement is spoof of Shakespear's Hamlet called Omlet. In the kingdom of Denmark, Prince Hamlet (Jerry Gourd) requests eggs for his breakfest but the chef (Scooter) says that the eggs he has are the only two eggs left in the entire kingdom. Despite this, Omlet feels happy about his breakfast. Before Omlet eats, Ophilia (played by Mr.Lunt who doesn't want to play the role of a girl but is forced by Archibald despite hearing Lunt's warnings about getting letters for his cross-dressing) asks him to share his eggs with the whole kingdom. But Omlet refuses to share his breakfast. Later he plays a game of BattleShip with a local boy (Percy Pea) who encourages to share his eggs. After telling the town that he will share his eggs with the kingdom, everyone learns that there were more eggs the whole time which were mistaken for ping-pong balls and has eggs cooked for everyone. Larry and Junior sit in the audience and stare and ask is they understood what was going on. The show breaks for the silly song. The silly song opens as usual, but Archibald jumps in and changes to the silly song into "Classy Songs with Larry" instead. The song is Larry's High Silk Hat, in it, Larry is sitting on a bench waiting for the trolley and bragging to the local bystanders about his high silk hat and his box of choclate. But as he's waiting, the hot sun comes up and Larry is afraid that his flat and his chocolate will melt. To keep it safe, he places both his items beside him, but Apollo Gourd sits on them squashing him. Just as Larry sits in dissapontment and misses his trolley, Scallion 1 walks by and Larry asks him for his name, but he says that no has ever givenhim a name and walks off. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Archibald Asparagus * Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Junior Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Pa Grape * Qwerty * Percy Pea * Scooter Carrot * Art Bigotti Asparagus * Scallion #1 * Miss Achmetha * Apollo Gourd * Penelope * Mabel Asparagus * Pea Monks Trivia *'Moral:' Sharing is caring. *This is the last regular episode before "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *''"Larry's High Slik Hat" ''marks the first appearance of Apollo Gourd, the only on-screen appearance of Art Bigotti to date as well as the last time Miss Achmetha appears in the costume that she wore in her first appearance to date. *The first VeggieTales episode to have an animator imported from Walt Disney animation studios. His name is Tim Hodge who worked on Esther and Planet Wait Your Turn and still works at VeggieTales *This is the last episode to be distributed by Lyrick Studios *On the Vikings ship, there are two rows of shields. In one of the rows, the shield has the Larry-Boy signal on it. *Andy Youssi Drops His Banana Making Tim Hodge And The Storyboards To Trip On It *This is the first episode to use 24 FPS compared to the previous 30 FPS episodes. The Ultimate Silly Song Count Down uses 30 FPS. Category:Episodes Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Classics From The Crisper Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Growing Generous Kids Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Englishman with an Omelet